halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Zealot
Zealot''' redirects here. For more uses, please see Zealot (disambiguation).'' The Zealot is a Covenant command rank associated primarily with the Sangheili.Halo 2, level Uprising They are extremely skilled in combat and are mostly seen using an Energy Sword, but take a more political role. Zealot is also a generic term for a Sangheili with official command responsibilities. Zealots hold the command offices of Ship Master, Fleet Master, Field Master, and Supreme Commander. The only known ranks above Zealot are Councilor, Arbiter, and Imperial Admiral. While some Zealots are strictly deployed to non-combat Fleet or Field Command posts, they often operate on the front lines and are greatly experienced and skillful at combat, having killed countless enemies of the Covenant before attaining their post. Zealot titles: Zealot is the highest military rank for a Sangheili can achieve with the exception of the Arbiter, Councilor and Imperial Admiral. The Special Operations Commander of the Covenant is lower than higher Zealot ranks such as Supreme CommanderHalo Graphic Novel, but probably higher than lesser ones such as Field Master. The positions a Zealot can hold include: *'Field Master': This rank is equivalent to the UNSC Army and Marine Corps numerous General ranks. Field Masters command entire armies, legion strength or greater. Unlike Human Generals, Field Masters take a much more active role in combat, as in charging into the battle with their troops rather than giving orders from an area away from the ongoing conflict. They are in charge of all warriors of any race within that army, as well as all armor, air support and material utilized by that army. An example of this is Noga 'Putumee, who led the Covenant forces against the Human-held Alpha Base during the Battle of Installation 04. This is also the class that killed Emile on the level Pillar of Autumn. *'Field Marshall': The Field Marshall rank falls under the Zealot-class, but appears to outrank regular Zealots. Besides leading large-scale ground operations, Field Marshalls are known to lead small strike teams composed of Zealot officers. While other Zealots use the Energy Sword, the Field Marshall uses heavy weaponry such as the Fuel Rod Cannon and only uses an Energy Sword as a backup weapon. *'Ship Master': This rank is equivalent to the UNSC Navy's Captain rank. Ship Masters command star ships within the Covenant but they still fall under the command of their Fleet's Supreme Commander and Fleet Master. An example of this is Orna 'Fulsamee, who was the ship master of an unknown destroyer. Many believe that Orna Fulsamee commanded a CCS-class Battlecruiser, though he actually commanded a destroyer. It mentioned it at the opening pages of Halo: The Flood. The title of Ship Master is not exclusive only to the Zealot rank. This is supported by the fact that before the Battle of Voi, the Covenant's Special Operations Commander, Rtas 'Vadum was promoted to the Ship Master of the Assault Carrier, Shadow of Intent. 'Halo 3, level Floodgate He seemed to still be an Ultra Sangheili. *'Fleet Master': This rank is the equivalent to the UNSC Navy's numerous Admiral ranks. A Fleet Master commands all of the ships in his particular fleet, in addition to his own vessel. In the case of a De Facto Fleet Master or Fleet Master/De Facto Commander a Sangheili is a normal Ship Master and controls only one ship, but when a Fleet needs to do a special objective, the Fleet Master/De Facto Commander acts as the commander for the ships participating in that objective (normally called Task Force). Voro Nar 'Mantakree was a Fleet Master/De Facto Commander and was in charge of leading a task force to Onyx to pursue the Bloodied Spirit. Combat: Zealots are significantly more challenging to fight than other Elites. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Zealots are known to wield Energy Swords and Plasma Rifles. They are much tougher than regular Elites as they shoot faster and tend to actually pursue to hunt and kill their target, rather than shoot at the closest one. They also have extremely strong shields that are twice as strong as those of a Major Elite, (In ''Halo: Combat Evolved'', they can survive a rocket on Easy). They are much faster than lower ranking Elites and can jump farther as well. They are much harder to hit and they constantly duck behind obstacles to avoid fire. Zealots wielding an Energy Sword are extremely dangerous in close quarters and should be dealt with quickly and preferably while they are still reasonably far away, due to their extensive experience with melee combat. They are a powerful, smart, and very dangerous foe to be reckoned with, especially on higher difficulties. The best way to deal with a Zealot is to either use a Plasma Grenade or to attack it from long range, as they are deadly in hand-to-hand combat because of their Energy Sword (and in Halo: Combat Evolved can kill the player with one hit from an Energy Sword in anything higher than Easy difficulty). In Halo 2, it is possible to side step and assassinate a Zealot, or any sword wielding Elite. Due to their strong shields, it is advisable to use heavy weaponry, such as the Sniper Rifle or Rocket Launcher, if they are available. The M6D pistol is only moderately effective, taking 16 head shots to kill a fully shielded Zealot on Normal difficulty. The Needler is both common and extremely effective, due to the fact that seven rounds will kill most enemies and the weapon's large magazine. In Halo 2, they do not use Overshields and their shields are as strong as those of a Major Elite and Special Operations Elite, but they are a lot smarter and tougher. They are still very deadly in close-quarters, however in Halo 2, their sword animation has been changed to being "more realistic" in the sense that in Halo:CE, a sword swing had a huge area of effect, and it was impossible to dodge a swing. In ''Halo 2'', it is possible to side step, and assassinate a Zealot, or any other elite with a sword. When the Zealot is swinging, quickly step to the side and behind him, than melee him, which results in an assassination, and an instant kill. This is the quickest and most effective way of dispatching Zealots, or other sword wielding Elites. It is also more risky however. Their armor without Energy Shields are much thicker (although it makes it slower) than that of Major and Minor and can sustain more damage. In addition to the tactics mentioned in the preceding paragraph, dual M6C Magnums can be very effective at close ranges so long as you stay outside of their sword's reach. Dual Needlers are also effective. Also, Zealot AI is noticeably different in Halo 2; Zealots are always found wielding Energy Swords, ceremonial weapons befitting their high rank. Another fact that should be known is that Zealots will never, under any circumstances, ride in or drive a vehicle for religious purposes; they do not believe it is honorable to kill their enemies with vehicles instead of hand to hand combat. If a player tries to give them a chance to get in one, such as in Uprising, their animation will glitch and they will start to walk toward the vehicle and turn around, they will then keep doing this. They will continue to follow the player, however. In ''Halo: Combat Evolved'', Zealots had a "flaw" that made killing one slightly easier. It would do some form of roaring animation (similar to the Elite berserkers in Halo 2), or pointing out the player and yell. This animation makes the Zealot's body more open and gives the player a precious few seconds to snipe, fire a rocket at, or damage the shields of the Zealot. This Elite is the only Elite that will only spawn when scripted to, unlike Minors to Ultras, whose chances depend purely on difficulty. List of appearances ''Halo: Combat Evolved; In ''Halo: Combat Evolved, Zealot Elites appear with about the same frequency on all settings, although their strength on each difficulty increases significantly in a direct proportion with the difficulty level. They are difficult to kill on Normal mode and even more so on Heroic or Legendary. They first appear in the stage Truth and Reconciliation on Legendary difficulty, Zealots will replace the usual Stealth Elites, except one, encountered in the ship's Gravity Lift bay. On Legendary, they always have highly enhanced energy shields (four times more powerful than standard MJOLNIR Armor shields) and most also wield Energy Swords (however, on at least three occasions in the level Two Betrayals and once in Assault on the Control Room, Zealots are seen with Plasma Rifles also). Zealots are also almost always accompanied by a vanguard group of lesser ranking Elites. The ranks of these Elites vary depending on the difficulty, with Minor Elites making up the vanguard on Normal mode and Major Elites and Stealth Elites making up the vanguard on Heroic and Legendary difficulty. However, one Zealot in Two Betrayals led a squad of about six Jackals and two other Elites. Appearances: *''Truth and Reconciliation'' - On Legendary, 4-6 Zealots will spawn in the Grav Lift bay, leading the groups of attacking Covenant. On any difficulty, there will also be a Zealot at the control center or bridge that is thought to be the Ship Master and one guarding Marine prisoners. This is the first appearance of the Zealot. *''The Silent Cartographer'' - Behind the locked door that you are supposed to open, and sometimes by a spot close to the door. *''Assault on the Control Room'' - The first Zealot is on the first bridge, the second is in a room commanding two other Elites and the third is near the Control Room. *''Two Betrayals'' - Zealots are scattered all throughout the level, about 7-10 of them in all, most of them commanding large battle groups of Covenant attacking the Flood. ''Halo 2: On the Level Uprising in ''Halo 2 a Zealot emerges from an Orbital Insertion Pod. Unlike in Halo: Combat Evolved, Zealots rarely appear as enemies in any difficulty other than Legendary, with few exceptions. Zealots are always seen with groups of subordinate Elites, as seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. They have strong energy shielding, which are roughly equivalent to that of Elite Majors, and will continually charge their enemies until killed. It appears their stronger shields were traded to the Ultra and Councilor Elites. They also exclusively wield Energy Swords, unless given a different weapon by an allied player. The following is a list of Zealot appearances in Halo 2. *''The Heretic'' -The Arbiter is the Zealot in this appearance. He is convicted of Heresy and is being sentenced to be stripped of his Zealot rank. *''Cairo Station'' (Legendary only) - In Hangar B-01 (the second Hangar Bay), a Zealot armed with an Energy Sword along with 2 Ultra Elites lead the fifth Covenant wave out of the boarding craft to fight the player-controlled Master Chief. *''Outskirts'' (Legendary only) - At a point in the level where a Covenant Phantom dropship approaches and drops off troops, it will drop one Covenant Zealot off, along with the rest of the units. The Zealot will then normally charge toward and attack the player and any remaining Marines. Another example is a section of the same level near the Hotel Zanzibar, after Sniper Alley. There is always a Zealot in the half collapsed building, which will jump down and attack if the player walks down the streets near it. *''Metropolis'' (Legendary only) - As you reach the service tunnel at the end of the Highway tunnel, a sword-wielding Zealot will emerge from there. *''Gravemind'' - At the end of the level, the Honor Guard Councilor, which is supposed to be a Zealot but appears differently due to a programming error, will appear regardless of difficulty. *''Uprising'' - The Arbiter always gains one Zealot ally in the early part of the level Uprising, regardless of difficulty. *''The Great Journey'' - In the final battle with Tartarus, an infinite amount of Zealots with Energy Swords will be generated to aid you, either before or during the fight. Their usefulness is limited however, as Tartarus' shield protects him from Energy Swords and melee attacks. Since these are a Zealot's primary methods of attack, the Elites simply deal no damage and are left open to a close range attack from the Fist of Rukt. They can cause him to be slow, giving Johnson time to snipe Tartarus and for you and your allies to kill him quickly after the shots are fired. ''Halo 3'' Zealots do not appear in Halo 3. Their absence is not explained; however, Bungie's changing the Sangheili species from enemy to ally may have had some part in it. Zealots would have been present at the Battle of Installation 00, but were probably on their ships rather than on the ground. They might have been on the ground as well, but had been deployed to other places. Considering the Arbiter was leading the forces seen in unison with the UNSC, the dispersal of Zealots elsewhere seems likely. It is possible, however, that soon after the Sangheili broke away from the Covenant the rank of Zealot was abandoned, because they are no longer particularly religious. In many areas throughout the game where Zealots would normally appear, they may have been replaced by Brute Chieftains, as many of the former Elite positions were awarded to the Brutes when the Prophets replaced them. ''Halo Wars'' While they make no noticeable in-game appearance, several Zealots are in a few cutscenes, most often accompanying the Arbiter, only to be insulted or knocked down by him. ''Halo: Reach'' Zealots appear in only three levels of the campaign: Winter Contingency, Tip of the Spear, and The Pillar of Autumn. In Reach they wield the Energy Sword (main),fuel rod, plasma repeater, plasma rifle and concussion rifle. They appear nothing like Zealots in previous games, having more ornate armor, which is now a maroon color, instead of the usual gold. Also, they do not appear to be set in a boss fight context and are somewhat more comparable to a fight with regular infantry, albeit with better shields. They are also much more agile making them difficult to fight at close and long range. They are deployed in key locations, acompanying Field Marshalls on missions, or guarding them. Known Zealots Fleet Masters *Voro Nar 'Mantakree - De facto Fleet Master of the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity Ship Masters *Orna 'Fulsamee - Ship Master of the Truth and Reconciliation *Tano 'Inanraree - Ship Master of the Incorruptible *Qunu - Ship Master of the Far Sight Lost Field Masters *Noga 'Putumee - Field Master in the Fleet of Particular Justice *Re'gish Wamik - A Field Master during the Harvest Campaign. Physical appearance In ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Zealots wear solid gold armor, a pointed helmet and shoulder pauldrons (signifying rank), blue lights running on their armor,and a Forerunner glyph on their back. Their shields are much more powerful than those of their subordinates, and wield either an Energy Sword or Plasma Rifle (They fire much faster than other Elites and with greater accuracy). In Halo 2 ''Zealots wear the standard armor of all Elites, with orange lights running on their armor, but this time wear gold and tan armor. Zealots do not appear in ''Halo 3. In Halo: Reach, the Zealot wears a more ornamental helmet, with blue lights running on their helmets and shoulder pauldrons and also a little bit on their body and thighs. The only Zealot rank that is still gold in Halo: Reach is the Zealot General, regular Zealots have a maroon color, similar to the Field Marshall. Trivia *The Zealots featured thus far have not had a black or steel secondary color like lower-ranking Elites. In Halo: Combat Evolved, they are solid gold. In Halo 2, they have a tan secondary color. *Zealots will never ride or drive in a vehicle, nor will they board an enemy vehicle if one is near them. *The plasma rifle-wielding Zealots of Halo: Combat Evolved will not melee. This is due to the fact that they are programmed to berserk when they see you, and have no provisions to melee while in berserk mode. *On the Legendary difficulty in Halo: Combat Evolved, it takes two to three Plasma Grenades to kill a Zealot. *Thel 'Vadamee appeared before the Council in the golden armor of a Zealot, although he wore ceremonial armor while commanding his fleet. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Zealots (as with all Elites), will usually jump out of the way to avoid a grenade: when near a ledge, they will jump over and will fall to their deaths. However, on Legendary, the Zealots will sometimes charge through the blast and try to kill the player. *Zealots only have the shields of a Major Domo Sangheili in Halo 2, but what they lack in shields they make up for in skill. *Zealots' gauntlets are blue in Halo: Combat Evolved, (the same color Stealth Elites and Spec Ops Elites have), but in Halo 2, they wear the usual orange gauntlets of all other Elites. *In Halo: Reach, there are two loadout naming options called "Zealot" and "Royal Zealot". By default, these loadouts spawn with the Evade Armor Ability, a Needle Rifle primary and either a Needler or Plasma Pistol secondary. *The real-time strategy game StarCraft features a Protoss unit known as the zealot; these warriors also wear golden armor and wield powerful energy blades. *In Halo: Reach, the Zealot armor is available as an Armor Permutation if the player reaches the in-game rank of Captain. *During the standoff cutscene in Lone Wolf, Noble Six may have met his/her demise by the Energy dagger of a Zealot, however another elite's foot was in the way, and since Noble Six had evaded every attempt up to that moment, this may not be the case. *The only two Halo games Zealots don't appear in are Halo 3 and Halo 3:ODST. *The headdress of the Zealot is identical to that of the Sangheili Field Marshall with the only differences being to distinguished horns of the Field Marshall and their different shoulder armor parts. *In the Halo reach campaign there are a total of 9 Zealots, a pair of Zealots assisting the Field Marshall in Winter Contingency, a third in Tip of the Spear, a pair which attack (and are killed by) Emile, a trio assiting the Field Marshall and the one whom finishes off Noble Six in the final cutscene in Lone Wolf. Gallery File:1224973276 Zealot.png|A Zealot in Halo: Combat Evolved wielding his energy sword. File:Zealot attack.jpg|A Zealot pointing out a hiding enemy to his soldiers. File:Scrn 067.jpg|A Zealot standing over a dead Flood combat form on Installation 04. File:TARZealot.jpg|A Zealot in the level'' Truth and Reconciliation. File:FearlessLeader26001200.PNG|A Zealot in ''Halo 2. File:GoldSword4.jpg|A Zealot from Halo 2. File:1210062051 23711619-Medium.jpg|How a Zealot probably would have looked in Halo 3. File:Arbiter & Zealot.jpg|Re'gish Wamik, a Zealot in Halo Wars. File:EliteZealot.JPG|A Sangheili Zealot in Halo: Reach. File:Reach_5602512_Full.jpg|A Zealot from Halo: Reach. File:Reach-Field_Marshall_face_closeup.png|A Zealot up close with an Energy Dagger File:A BOB with Zealot configuration.jpg|A BOB with Zealot configuration Sangheili_Zealot.jpg|A Zealot with a Plasma Rifle Reach "The Battle Begins"-Elite.png|A Field Marshall, accompanied by a Zealot, corner Noble Team. elite_gold-5.jpg|Halo ce zealot figure x.jpg|A Zealot assassinates a Minor reach_16901099_Medium.jpg|A Zealot with a Concussion Rifle Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks Category:Covenant Military Units